


《倦意》（CP轰爆）

by CalculusChris



Category: fullname
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalculusChris/pseuds/CalculusChris





	《倦意》（CP轰爆）

CP轰爆

By子顾

（上）

01

情人间热衷的情话甜蜜而圆滑，而轰焦冻却藏了四字最喜欢：狭路相逢。

从日本飞往美国的几十个小时中，他忽睡忽醒，想要找个舒服的姿势多伸展一些，却发觉翻来倒去，身子依旧束缚得很，最后连梦都做得分崩离析。美梦中牵扯些自己意淫一样的回忆，就像刚点燃的烟，控不住瘾一般地一口一口嘬上去，急切地热烈地，最后连带着一条长长的烟灰忘了弹去，明灭的火光自然落体，将裸露的双足灼出了一个精巧的小痣。忽而会遇到湍急气流，这一晃将轰焦冻的梦捣得更加稀碎，烟被直接摁在手心里面，烧成了洞。

他听到有人轻轻咳嗽了一声，旁边传来姐姐窸窣翻找东西的声音，直至气流过去，空姐才过来送上水果甜点和酒，还有带着歉意的轻哄。轰焦冻缓缓撑着腰坐了起来，轻咳一声，换来了姐姐小声地询问：“还睡吗？”

“不了。”他将毛毯掀开，穿上拖鞋，拍打着发麻的双腿，目光在面前摆放的饮品和食物之间来回穿梭。

姐姐微微松了口气，拿出粉饼开始补妆：“不睡也好，还有一小时就该到了。”

“嗯。”轰焦冻避开酒杯，问空姐要了一杯清水捧在手心里面喝着，他望向飞机窗外，正是白昼，头顶苍穹，脚踏白云，纵身跃下就能用血肉拥抱芸芸众生。身为职业英雄之后，多得是出生入死的场合，轰焦冻时常觉得自己脚踏着浮云，悬空而立，命定一线。

他听着旁边逐渐放肆的声响，还是闭上了眼靠在玻璃旁，日光透窗打在他左边的伤疤上，倦意随着光影渐移，像是无数飞鸟南迁过境。

七年，美国。

02

七年前的Florida，热情美丽风景绝佳，轰焦冻残存的记忆剩下不多，只记得有个金发男孩争着比试，明明那些机器人用十四秒就可以完全冻上，就算你的身姿再矫健，怎么可能敌得过一触即发的冰山。更可笑的是金发男孩恨得牙痒痒，却舍不得将他的拳头落到他的脸上，他横眉怒目质问轰焦冻：你凭什么来这？

轰焦冻不仅是被外媒号称个性最强的新一代希望，背后的光环更甚，所以他自如应答：“我代表我的父亲，收到了邀请。”

他嗤之以鼻，表示不屑。没有关系，轰焦冻也不屑，这光芒身份不要也罢。

如今再来美国，是来参加一场家族夜宴，这七年里变化太多，安德瓦代替曾经的辉煌欧尔麦特，成为了第一英雄。而轰焦冻，也如愿成为了我从小梦想的模样，虽然不论他做了多少努力，获得了再高的成就，首先被提起的，依旧是：

“看，他就是安德瓦的儿子。”

起初，轰焦冻张口想要反驳，最后却只能闭上了嘴。他能反驳什么呢？他确实就是，可又不只是他的儿子。轰焦冻是个个性强大所向披靡的少年，他是雄英高中英雄科A班毕业的真正英雄

他是将万丈光芒笼一身却又施舍万物，救人坑坎的勇者，是不输于任何人的骄傲。

可是家族的烙印出出生开始就摁在了他的身上，生我者予我，他只能恬然容受。

03

簇拥于花团中，沉溺在酒池旁，宴会到底，就只有一个累字。

安德瓦已经做好了退休的准备，并且宣布轰焦冻将成为他事务所的第一继承人。众宾客将掌声和赞美如潮水一般向这位年轻的英雄袭来，轰焦冻却感觉自己的胸膛被浪潮拍打着，空得似乎能听见回声，他扯着嘴角想挤出一丝笑，最终却只能礼貌地站在高台上，向阶下的熙攘点了点头。

父亲难得看出了儿子的疲倦，安德瓦拍拍轰焦冻的肩，将话筒远离嘴边，贴在儿子耳边说：“我请了你在雄英的同学。”

同学？

有太多张面孔爆发似的冲进了轰焦冻的脑海，稚嫩的，带着红晕的，带着微笑的，他好像看见了那曾经一个个被阳光渲染着的少年少女，却唯独漏掉了一个。

可是那一个却偏偏站在了人群之外，轰焦冻走向他的时候，心跳得厉害，砰砰地击打在他的耳畔，忽而他觉得有些眩晕，许是下了飞机后没有获得足够的休息。陆离的灯光在晶石琉璃的场所渲着耀眼的光辉，他挺直的背，瘦窄的腰，或许因为旁边人的提醒，轰焦冻还没来得及拍拍他的肩膀，他就已然回头。

七年后的爆豪胜己，就站在了七年后的轰焦冻面前。

浪潮倏尔拍在了高峭的礁石上，撞成了白花花的沙沫。

04

“狭路相逢”，像是被掏出的羽箭，被你这般会勾人的妖，精准拉弓，穿喉而过。

爆豪挑了下眉，傲得缓缓抬起下巴：“好久不见，半边混蛋。”

心潮拍岸，在劫难逃。轰焦冻的声音像是从喉咙里硬挤出来一样：“嗯。”

倒是旁边客人先打破了僵局，举起酒杯高赞盛宴的华丽，接着祝这位少主人前途似锦。轰焦冻碰了一下酒杯，入喉而过却毫不知味。他侧脸继续看向爆豪胜己：“一个人来的？”

爆豪冷哼了一声：“切岛那个笨蛋，迷了路不知道现在去哪了。”

曾经的爆豪胜己，任何情绪都摆在面上，他的不甘，他的暴躁，以及他对胜利永不磨灭的渴望。如今逐渐收敛，说起来倒有些喜怒无常，脾性莫测了。任何胜利对于他来说，都只是撩拨神经的兴奋剂，一波又一波激起他的斗志；遇到难缠敌人，他那眉眼瞬间冷峻阴戾，好胜心积在心底等待爆发。

七年前的轰焦冻，不知道喜欢爆豪什么，他以为七年之后的自己就会懂了。可是如今他再看向他是，心底还是沉着这个问题。

他看着他，多了太多生疏。轰焦冻将酒杯递给服务生，伸出手作出邀请，爆豪以为他要跳舞，下意识拒绝，却听见对方轻声问：

“能陪我走走吗？”

05

那为什么要作邀请姿态？

爆豪胜己也将酒杯放下，两人闲庭信步于后花园中，游泳池里加入了冰块，激起的水花冰凉清爽。毕业太久，想要交集也很难再有联系，爆豪胜己少年成材，一毕业就入了最有名的英雄事务所，成为了新闻的焦点、万民的救星。本是厉害人物，成长起来更是顶天立地，在属于新生代的天地中，他崭露头角终成万众瞩目的职业英雄，如今也开始有机会指导后辈。

而轰焦冻，按部就班进了父亲的事务所，公子哥的身份固然金贵，他强大的个性也被媒体报导完全可以取代安德瓦成为新一代NO.1。

两人上次相遇，还是两三年前随警救人，命悬一线之间，两人四目遥遥在火光中对视一眼，便匆匆走散，连句话都来不及说出口。

“上周海滨公园发生的人质劫持事件你知道么？”

“嗯，我看见你去了。”

爆豪一愣，随即得意一笑：“在雄英打败all for one的时候，还以为完成了一件登天般地事，现在想来，简直每天都在经历这样的日子。”

轰焦冻点点头，爆豪又问：“你是怎么知道的？”

“我看了电视转播。”

因为我是你的粉丝，所以你的每一场英雄行径我都不曾错过。

眼中人，爆豪胜己。

06

“你…”轰焦冻开口，发觉沉淀在心底七年的思念忽然放到嘴边，就只能变成太多俗套的问题。这几年你过得怎样，和班上其他人还有联系吗？与绿谷关系是否缓和？他拉长的尾音使得爆豪胜己侧目皱眉，刚想接话却意外看到了还在迷糊绕路的切岛锐儿郎。

“喂，这里！”爆豪胜己招手。

切岛跌跌撞撞地小跑过来，不好意思地挠了挠头：“啊，终于找到了。”

“你个白痴，绕了整个地球吧。”

“对不起对不起，啊！轰焦冻！”光线昏暗，切岛才眯着眼睛看清，旁边人是轰焦冻，他激动地锤了锤他的肩，“天啊！差点没认出你。”

“变化很大吗？”轰焦冻摸了摸脸。

“挺大的，变得更帅了。”切岛哈哈大笑，曾经就已经是雄英A班的池面，多年之后俊秀不减。

“是吗…”

“啰里吧嗦说什么恶心话呢！赶紧给我进去。“爆豪拍掉了切岛还渴望继续锤着轰焦冻肩膀的手，转头说，“我先带这个傻子进去吃点东西。”

“嗯，晚点我来找你。”轰焦冻摆摆手，目送两人一同往室内宴会走去。切岛好像还在道歉，双手合十头一点一点地垂着，爆豪则步伐稳健，一副懒得发脾气的姿态。

轰焦冻就这般目不转睛地看着他，像是要将这几年的光影全部收进他的眼底。七年之久，当年那位站在爆炸火光下的男孩，正和自己并肩注目着一场空前绝后的胜利。轰焦冻笑着侧目看他，他却哼了一声转过头。机械的油烟混着些血味，在那团明亮光火中显得格外细微，当年的轰焦冻却意外捕捉到了对方的赧然，金发男孩混入了炫目的光色中，触手却不可及。

 

（下）

07

酒过三巡，宾客大多疲倦，等到轰焦冻脑中忽然想起爆豪胜己的时候，他猛得打了个激灵，放下酒杯去找。

他们还未说上几句话，今晚他住哪？在美国待几天？和谁？电话多少？有没有其他计划？

感谢一切，他没走。轰焦冻寻到了醉眼朦胧的爆豪，他正在用指尖抹着酒杯的边沿，侧面看上去非常认真，只是头发有些凌乱。轰焦冻尝试着走进，他不合时宜地打了个酒嗝，连来着都懒得抬头去看，沉着声音说了句：“滚。”

听惯了平时凌厉嚣张的威胁性语句，如今在美酒的浸泡下有些沙哑，丝毫不占任何威胁力，更像是邀请，邀请他人来共同品尝他烦恼的醉意。

轰焦冻浑然不知，这种邀请让他欣然接受，他贴近轻轻拍了拍他，问：“还好吗？爆豪。”

爆豪胜己抬头，脸上浮着温红，飘着醉香，他微眯起眼睛仔细辨认，知晓来者之后哼了一声，将杯子一放，倒进了他的怀中。

撒娇吗？轰焦冻想。

08

轰焦冻没见爆豪醉过，曾经都是学生，哪有碰酒的机会，酒量更是天生注定，长大成为职业英雄之后估计也从来没有碰过酒。这些年，轰焦冻随着父亲应酬不少，见过太多醉相，有闹有笑有嚎啕大哭有吐得满地狼藉，就是没有如此乖巧安静的酒后。如此和平日里判若两人的反差让轰焦冻倒觉得有些可爱，虽然张牙舞爪自尊心爆棚的他已经够可爱的了，谁能想到醉后不言其他的他更可爱。

让人想把他关起来逼迫、盘问、挖掘，这几年的你，是不是还有好多藏起来的，我所不知道，却让我更喜欢你的事情。

09

轰焦冻谢过他人，决定亲自伸手架着他，将他带去楼上的客房。他嘱托了楼下的服务生，如果看见切岛锐儿郎，请转告他，爆豪喝醉了，自己已经将他安置到了客房。他估测切岛又在这所别墅中迷了路。

他拧开了客房的门，本想将他放到床上安顿好就下楼，而怀中的爆豪胜己却猛地一抓他的手，像是醒了，让轰焦冻以为是自己搂他的姿势不舒服，或者是他想吐。谁知对方却一把将他拉近未开灯的房间里面，反手推上了门。在不论是受惊还是喜悦的呼喊到来之前，将他狠狠地掐着肩膀摁在门板上，堵住了唇。

双唇紧紧贴合，酒精燃起情欲的气焰，助长了他往下一步的嚣张，爆豪揪住对方的领子更加发狠地咬了上去，唇舌交加，从浅到深。直至嘴唇微微离开，轰焦冻都没有太反应过来，幸好屋内一片漆黑，昏暗抹消了他睁大的眼睛里面，充斥的“你在干什么？”的疑惑。

等到爆豪胜己再一次深吻上去的时候，疑惑被冲得烟消云散。轰焦冻搂过他的腰，将他反压在门板上，撬开他的牙齿，探寻他柔软的舌头，爆豪紧紧地揪着他的领子，唇舌作枪，抵御他的宿敌。

10

后脑被手掌按住，亲吻来得胡乱而激烈，爆豪几乎不能呼吸，好不容易有瞬间的分开，刚刚想喘息几声，马上又被拉近吻住。明明是自己突如其来的攻势搅乱了对方的神志，为什么最后却被反将一军，轰焦冻亲得急切，他想说的都藏在这密不透风的吻中：

这是你主动的，我只是顺着你意而已。

虽然你醉了，但是我就当你现在清醒如白日。

怀里的身躯从紧绷吻到柔软，爆豪胜己急促且不知所措的鼻音，让轰焦冻暂时离开了他的嘴唇。被赐予的片刻喘息中，爆豪急迫地呼吸着，微张着唇轻喘，松开轰焦冻的领子无声地喊着他的名字。

这个名字在空挡的胸腔中回响了那么多年，如今却在他耳边聒噪不止。

轰焦冻额头贴着他的额头，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，感受着他微弱的起伏，他将唇上移，想在额头上印上最后平静的吻，而爆豪胜己却拽起他往屋内走去。

11

轰焦冻被拽得磕磕碰碰，却一句怨言也说不出，两人步伐混乱，直至贴到床上才觉得好像从来没有如此契合过。爆豪将他抵在床头，嘴唇再一次压了下来，轰焦冻享受着仰面带着窒息感的亲吻，他伸手按住他的后脑，将他按向自己。略显急躁的激吻变得馥郁撩人，千言万语堵在喉咙里的呼喊，变成了此刻难耐的呜咽。这场前戏令人窒息，多年的情绪翻涌而出，没有谁能够推开对方主动结束。

轰焦冻忽然冒出傻念头，爆豪胜己真的知道现在亲的是他曾经恨得牙痒痒的人吗？

而这个傻气的问题还没在脑中知晓个大致轮廓，爆豪胜己的亲吻就戛然而至。

轰焦冻仰面在床上看着爆豪踢掉鞋子，双腿分开跨坐在自己身上，脱去西服外套扯开领带，慢慢解着衬衫扣子。

他目不转睛地盯着他上下滚动的喉结，像一个口渴到极点的人。

明明居位在自己之上，却拥有着红了眼乱了发也挡不住的凌厉自信，轰焦冻看清了他微微发抖的胆怯，就像是主动靠近狮子的羚羊，紧张地试探。

轰焦冻感觉到自己的脸颊被温热的手掌所覆盖，嘴唇同时印上额头，逐渐向下，对方另一只手却在大腿上反复抚摸，向他的腰腹移动。如此笨拙，这哪是调情爱抚，简直烈火燎原。

是你招我的，爆豪胜己。

12

轰焦冻扯过爆豪的领带将他的双手绑在床头，对方无意识带着醉意的呼唤，最终只能唤醒的是一直隐藏的兽欲。

现在倾泻而出的，许是压抑许久的暴戾。

抽出西服裤子的皮带，轰焦冻耐心地解开将他褪到小腿上，爆豪顺从地曲起双腿让他帮忙脱掉，随后双腿马上被分开按在胸前。他亲吻着爆豪带有凉意的膝盖，摸着他精瘦完美的大腿。

前戏急切而潦草，虽然做过润滑，性器挤进去的时候依旧让爆豪惊得猛然弓起了腰，他带着哭腔低声骂着，双手却被缚住阻碍着他的扭动。轰焦冻先只是进入，他停住没有动，静静地欣赏着身下人的艳景。

他俯身将脸贴近，想听清楚爆豪的呓语，耳朵刚凑近却被爆豪一口咬住。有些吃痛的惊慌，轰焦冻刚想起身，耳垂却被柔软的双唇覆着。

他听清了，爆豪的狠，他说：

“你等什么呢？阴阳脸。”

13

轰焦冻任由爆豪发泄一般地啃咬，像是释放着自己多余的酒劲，只是力度从重到轻，最后变成了无声地抽泣，混杂着呻吟、柔声的咒骂，虽然如此，这么多声音却从来没有包含让他停下的意思。排山倒海的情欲将两人刺激得神魂颠倒，爆豪平日熠熠发光的双目，此时弥漫着薄薄的水光，他被顶得整个人快要坐了起来，却被轰焦冻轻笑着拽着脚踝更加贴近。

他解开了他手腕上的领带，吻了又吻。丝绸棉被的挤压声，激烈做爱的撞击声，高昂粗重的呜咽声，和被刻意压抑的喘息声，重重叠叠堆积，纠缠在一起，达到了一个又一个愉快的顶峰。

两具身体相拥，覆着一层薄汗，轰焦冻轻咬着下唇，加快了冲撞的速度，他伸手上下套弄着爆豪的性器，用尽方式取悦于他。从来没有做过，可是却没有想到竟然会意外得熟练，好像曾经所有的春梦意淫，都是关于他。

轰焦冻射了，他呼出的叹息带着太多饱食满足的意味，他抚弄着爆豪麻木的腿根，慢慢将他的双腿舒展开来。他知道过程有些粗暴急躁，他能听到爆豪有些叫痛的浪叫，他想道歉，却发觉对方这般似撒娇，他想多听几句。

什么是痛？他们都体会过，真正的痛是不会寻求到如此刺激的快乐。

这是馈赠般的重生。

14

清理完两人，轰焦冻用被子将爆豪裹了起来，隔着被子再次紧紧抱住他，仔细地看着他的脸。

不甚酒力的青年英雄，经历了如此激烈起伏的性事之后，确实累得连眼皮都懒得抬起。轰焦冻甚至能听见他细微的呼噜声，他用脑门碰上他的额头，心底软得像是融化了的糖果，这种搂在怀中，尘埃落定的安定感使他觉得，此刻值得那么多年。

轰焦冻慢慢闭上眼睛，他笑了，也不知道在乐什么。

兜兜转转七年，从深藏到露骨，爆豪胜己，你看我多好。

15

“啊！爆豪，你可算安全回来了。”

“闭嘴，你个白痴。”

“你知道昨晚轰焦冻去哪了吗？昨晚我回宴会上的时候好像安德瓦还有好多人在找他，你俩没一起？”

爆豪胜己耳朵根子红得透血，他一把推开切岛锐儿郎进入了酒店房间：“我怎么知道他那个混蛋。”

“啊..好吧，昨晚真的是担心死我了。”

“嗯。”

16

“谁的电话？”

“轰焦冻的，他问你什么时候回日本，想一起吃个晚饭。”

“哈？能拒绝吗？”

“可是我已经帮你答应了啊，他说今晚七点开车来接你。”

“啧，真麻烦。”

爆豪坐在床沿看着切岛絮叨今晚该穿那种礼服比较正式，唇角微微翘起偷藏了一丝笑意，不过等到切岛转身的时候，他已经抹了个干净。

坚持多年的暗恋，难免会因为看不到明天产生倦意，好在我从来没有想过停止。

FIN.


End file.
